


【盾冬】Before We Part

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 在陌生的城市突如其来地爱上一个倒霉的陌生人的可能性有多大？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】Before We Part

**Author's Note:**

> 桃的处女作电影BWG的梗  
> 小号手盾×设计师冬  
> 微量桃包、锤基

“十六岁的时候让人堵在小巷子里揍了一顿，差点被揍进垃圾桶里。但是我每次爬起来，都对那个人说，‘我可以这么跟你耗一整天！’”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“该你了。”  
“嗯……让我想想……十八岁的时候帮一位红发女孩赢了一只玩具熊，结果男朋友吃醋，把我们坐地铁回家的钱用来买热狗了，最后我们只好藏在冷藏车后面回去。”  
对面爆发出一阵大笑。  
巴基也笑，一边笑一边拿起罐装啤酒喝了几口。  
“又轮到你了，史蒂夫。”他说。  
史蒂夫止住笑，平复了一下呼吸，才开口：“申请暂停。我有问题要问。”  
“批准。你想问什么？”  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛：“这位吃醋的男朋友，现在还和你在一起吗？”  
巴基脸上的笑容一点点消失了。他旋转着手掌中的易拉罐，顿了好一会儿才回答：“不，不在一起了。我们已经分手了。”  
对面沉默了。

三个小时之前，他们还是两个萍水相逢的陌生人。  
钱包遭窃、手机摔坏、错过1.30的末班火车但急需返回波士顿的巴基巴恩斯，与第二天要参加音乐人面试、却在朋友的婚礼上撞见前男友及其现男友、在中央车站演奏了一天也找不到状态的史蒂夫罗杰斯，宿命般地相遇了。  
本打算给予援手、帮巴基打一辆出租车，好让他能在八点钟之前赶回波士顿，却意外发现自己的信用卡被冻结、手机也没电了——史蒂夫承认，这样的偶遇确实有点尴尬，而且巧合到了让人想抓狂大叫的地步。  
但显然巴基也并没有对他抱有太高的期望，用他的原话来说：“我没钱，没有手机，身份证和信用卡都在钱包里，急需离开曼哈顿——但我还ojbk，不需要陌生人同情的目光，和无济于事的安慰话。我可以自己想办法。”  
然后史蒂夫问他，你有什么办法？  
巴基就不说话了。  
事实上，他很少来纽约，没有了导航，连路都不认得。  
但他不肯认输，固执地用那双绿色的大眼睛望着史蒂夫，那眼神看起来就像一只不善于保护自己的鹿——于是史蒂夫投降了：“你真的和我从前一模一样”，他笑叹，“好吧，让我更正一下说法，这不是什么陌生人出于同情和怜悯而硬要施舍的帮助，只是一个和你一样，经历了，呃，‘操蛋的一天’的loser，想在这一夜结束之前，至少能做好一件事。如果成功把你送上车，我这一天就不算失败到底，对吧？”  
然后他看见，碧绿的湖泊泛起了水的波纹——笑意从那双好看的绿眼睛中溅出来，巴基的表情松动了，他有些不好意思地回答：“好吧，谢谢您的好心。”  
于是他们交换了姓名，握了手，一起走在纽约夜晚的大街上。

遗憾的是，坏运气并不因为两个陌生人决定并肩作战而退让，反而产生了1+1>2的效果。  
他们先是去了巴基丢钱包的酒吧翻垃圾桶，这是史蒂夫的意见，“有时候小偷只想要现金，他们会把包直接扔到酒吧的垃圾桶里。”然而这位顺走了巴基钱包的不知名人士显然不属于他们中的一个。  
接着他们打电话给出租车公司，得知从曼哈顿到波士顿需要450美元。史蒂夫给自己在纽约唯一的好友山姆打电话，但无人接听，于是他带着巴基去了一个party做临时演出——这是山姆早些时候给他发的消息，为了劝他不再在中央车站耗着——结果山姆发来的地址居然是错的，他们演奏到一半，被主办方请来的正牌乐队赶下了台。  
然后史蒂夫想到附近的唐人街有整晚都运营的巴士，而且非常便宜，于是他们坐地铁过去，准备买一张去波士顿的巴士车票，结果发现也要80美元，而史蒂夫身上的钱加起来也只有这些的一半……  
凌晨四点，他们坐在售票厅里面面相觑。  
巴基的脸上愁云惨淡：“这下彻底来不及了。”  
史蒂夫问：“所以……让你必须在八点之前赶回波士顿的到底是什么事情？没有任何别的办法了吗？”  
巴基沉默了一会，才回答：“是工作上的事。”  
史蒂夫又问：“不能找别人帮忙吗？给你的朋友打个电话什么的？”  
巴基想了半晌，犹豫地说：“或许可以……”  
然后他们找到了一台公共电话，史蒂夫身上还有两枚硬币，他往投币口里放了一个，就走到一边，表示无意偷听。  
巴基拨出一个号码。  
“喂……洛基吗？是我。……很抱歉打扰你了，你和索尔在一起吗？……我赶不回去了，错过了最后一班火车。……对，就是明天。……”  
当巴基长舒一口气、挂掉电话的时候，史蒂夫从自动贩卖机的取货口掏出了两听啤酒。  
“或许你会想喝一点？毕竟我们已经跑了半个晚上。”  
“哦当然。”

这就是他们会一起坐在街边交谈、大笑的原因。  
但……

“抱歉，我无意冒犯，只是好奇才……”  
“不不不，不用道歉。我没事。”  
“……你确定吗？”  
“是的。”  
“嗯……好吧。”  
沉默统治了这个街角。  
一直到他们都喝完最后一口啤酒，巴基站起来拍了拍裤子，忽然开口：“我有没有说过你和我的前男友名字一模一样？”  
史蒂夫明显怔住了：“没有。”  
“你们甚至长得也有点像，都是蓝眼睛。”巴基笑了笑，补充道：“不过他眼睛的颜色更纯粹一点，你的蓝眼睛中还带点绿。”  
史蒂夫假装叹息：“这是你一开始不肯接受我帮助的原因之一吗？”  
“事实上，是最主要的原因。”  
然后他们都笑了。  
史蒂夫接过巴基的空易拉罐，和自己的一起扔进垃圾桶里：“所以，他也叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
“不，”巴基回答：“他叫史蒂夫·卡特。”

“那么，和我讲讲这位卡特先生？”  
他们沿着大街漫无目的地前行，两侧是野蛮生长的楼宇，抬头时只看得见狭窄而扭曲的一条深蓝的夜空，五光十色的招牌和彩灯得寸进尺地占领行人的视野，头顶的光倾泻下来又汇入车流的光海，深色的地面上仿佛浮动着一层金色的水波。  
巴基低着头走路，确认每一步都踩在一块完整的砖内，脖子上的围巾随着他的动作一晃一晃。他漫不经心地开口：“你想听什么呢？”  
史蒂夫的目光饶有兴趣地追着巴基的脚步，一边为他孩子气的动作暗暗发笑，一边回应：“什么都行。他是你来纽约的原因吗？”  
“哦，不是的。我来纽约是为了工作。”巴基说，“皮尔斯的命令。”  
他大跨一步，避过了一块裂成两半的地砖，再次踩在完好的上面，又说：“其实也没什么特别的。我和史蒂夫——另一个史蒂夫。十几岁相识，一见钟情，做过一段时间的朋友，然后恋爱，然后分手。”  
“分手的时候他说，两个男人在一起，他看不到未来。他说他或许还是恋旧，还是想过那种曾经梦想的生活。”  
“哇，我当时都被他气笑了。”  
“但是后来我在他的口袋里翻到了一块怀表，里面有一张女人的照片，我就笑不出来了。”  
“我们大吵了一架，然后分手。我好像还揍了他一拳什么的。往脸上。”  
听到这里，史蒂夫把手握成拳抵到鼻子底下，掩饰笑意，巴基瞟他一眼，耸耸肩：“想笑就笑吧，我现在只后悔没有跟他打一架。”  
史蒂夫便放下手，诚恳地说：“他配不上你，离开他是正确的选择。相信我，巴基，你值得更好的人来爱。”  
巴基把手插到兜里，下巴缩进围巾，一双眼睛笑眯眯地看着史蒂夫，回答：“哈，我也这么觉得。”  
史蒂夫也弯了弯眼睛回望他：“那么让你今晚这么急着要回波士顿的原因又是什么？——如果不是前任的话。”  
巴基笑着摇摇头：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生，你知道的太多了——除非给我讲点你的事情，否则在我们信息对等以前我不会再跟你透露我的事情的。”  
史蒂夫做个投降的手势，边笑边说：“哦……好吧，巴基·巴恩斯先生。这很公平。”

他们走进一家二十四小时营业的咖啡屋，史蒂夫身上的钱还够他们一人来一杯热饮。  
巴基把围巾和外套都脱下来放在一边，举起杯子凑到唇边，挑挑眉示意史蒂夫说下去：“所以你的前任已经结婚了？”  
史蒂夫用勺子搅拌咖啡：“是的。我今天才知道。”  
巴基在椅子里找了个舒服的坐姿，继续小口小口地啜饮咖啡，这时分店里没什么人，年轻店员窝在吧台玩手机，音响里放着一首巴基曾经单曲循环过的歌，叫做song of zula。  
史蒂夫继续搅拌咖啡，左三圈右三圈，盯着棕色液体中间的小型漩涡沉吟。  
有些回忆是甜蜜和苦涩交杂的，分享也需要勇气。

“我和Seb六年没见了。”  
“我们恋爱是在大学。我读的医学预科，他学音乐。那时候我喜欢叫他Sebby。”  
“上学那会我的心思从来没放在医学专业课上过，所有课余时间都用来练习乐器了。我为爵士乐痴狂。他则在一年后转去了表演系。他真正喜欢的是表演。”  
“我们就像笼子里两只渴望自由的鸟儿，曾短暂地依偎在一起取暖。”  
“有时候我觉得成长是有代价的。我们都得……献祭些什么，来偿还那些过程中的艰辛。放在我和Seb身上，应该称之为‘爱情与梦想不可兼得’。”  
“我们那时候都太年轻了，都有点无可厚非的自我意识过剩。但就是被这点‘自我’蒙蔽了双眼，我们看不到对方的痛苦。”  
“是他先提出的分手。事实上，分手那天我才从首饰店回来，我买了两枚戒指，本来是想给Seb一个惊喜的。”  
“但是他说，Steve，我们是时候分手了。”  
“那感觉……就像被当头敲了一棒。我呆愣地看着Seb，但他看起来却很平静……我就是在那时候领悟到的，我和Seb携手的这段路走到了尽头。”  
“我以前画过一张画。画的是我和Seb的爱情。在我的想象中它是一只小动物，毛发柔软，温驯乖巧，跌跌撞撞伴随我们走了很远的路。但如果我不主动放手，早晚有一天它也会自己死去。”  
“至于那两枚戒指……看，它们变成了小号。”

巴基无声地叹了口气。  
他本想握住史蒂夫的手，以表安慰，伸出手才意识到这样的动作似乎太过于亲密了，但是再收回已经来不及，只好硬着头皮拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，然而当他的手触碰到史蒂夫的手时，那感觉竟然前所未有的自然，就好像他们已经不止一次这样地谈话，不止一次地分享无眠的夜晚，于是那句话也顺理成章地脱口而出：“I’m with you，pal.”  
昏黄的灯光如同毛绒绒的实物，轻而柔地笼罩着他们，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛透过这样昏黄的光线看过来，巴基忽然觉得心跳漏了一拍。  
他好像一直在等这一刻，从久远的以前到现在，经历了那么多那么多的迷惘、惆怅、苦闷，从前觉得落不到实处的脚步，好像忽然间够到了地面，他不经意间找到了属于他的那扇门，就像孩子在失落已久的口袋里发现了糖果。  
真遗憾，没能早点遇到你。  
巴基在心里说。

史蒂夫隔着灯光望着巴基的双眼。  
他觉得那灯光像帘幕，巴基巴恩斯的两枚绿宝石在帘幕后莹莹闪光，长长的睫毛投下影来，于是他的眼窝达到了光和影的绝妙和谐，那让他的神情更显的柔和起来。  
史蒂夫的心软的一塌糊涂。  
他其实忘了说，他讲这些过去不是为了治愈心伤的——如果他有的话。  
但当巴基的手覆到他的手上时，那种潮汐一样从心底涌起的感动几乎把他吞没了，他模模糊糊地想自己是否之前就认识巴基，也许是几年前，也许是十几年前，他们之间似乎有着某种独属于亲密朋友的联系，往昔也许都遗落在旅途中了，但今日一切感觉又被重新拾起。  
他就着朦胧的灯光笑了笑，说：“不必担心，我很好。”  
巴基也回他一个友善的笑。

史蒂夫在咖啡冷掉之前讲完了他的故事。其实结局并无新意，另一位主角Sebastian收获了堪称完美的爱情，他则很不巧地成了那个依旧单身的可怜鬼。  
他们穿起外套从咖啡屋向外走时巴基好奇地问：“所以他的丈夫真的是Chris吗？演过霹雳火的那个波士顿演员？”  
史蒂夫拉开门：“千真万确。并且到今天为止，他们已经结婚两周年了。”  
巴基边摇头边感叹：“哇哦……”  
“你知道吗？”史蒂夫一边走下台阶一边说：“其实我还挺为Seb高兴的。Chris看起来很不错，Seb跟他在一起比什么时候都开心。”  
巴基啧啧感叹：“你看起来真像个情圣。”  
史蒂夫大笑：“不不不，我只是放下了而已。人总是要向前走嘛。”

他们拐过一个弯，走进一条安静许多的街道，星星点点的亮光像是漂浮在空气里一样，黑夜也在他们脚下绵长起来。  
巴基双手插兜，在史蒂夫前面倒退着走，略带婴儿肥的脸颊在夜色中显得圆润可爱，他咧嘴笑着，鲜红的嘴唇令人吃惊地水润，他问史蒂夫：“你相信平行宇宙吗？”  
史蒂夫有那么一瞬间很想吻他，不带情欲的那种，品尝他犹如成熟果实一样的嘴唇，然后赞美他的甜蜜。他甚至往前大跨了一步。  
但最后只是回答：“我认为平行宇宙是存在的。”带着笑意。  
巴基歪头看他：“那么，陈述一下你的理由？”  
史蒂夫的笑容更明显了：“我只是觉得，遇见你这么可爱的人，一定是几率很小很小的事情。如果没有很多很多的平行宇宙，我肯定要和你错过了。”  
天哪，他开始调情了。巴基想。  
天哪，他开始脸红了。史蒂夫想。  
天哪，我好像爱上他了。巴基和史蒂夫想。

在陌生的城市失去钱包手机身份证又错过末班车的可能性有多大？  
在陌生的城市意外重逢前男友并发现他已经结婚的可能性有多大？  
在陌生的城市突如其来地爱上一个倒霉的陌生人的可能性有多大？  
他们都不知道。  
他们唯一知道的就是，凌晨五点四十五分，在纽约曼哈顿的街头，他们都前所未有、猝不及防、不可救药地——跌进了爱河。  
没有人知道爱情是如何发生的，当它降临时又有怎样的先兆。  
史蒂夫不知道，巴基也不知道。  
明明上一秒他们还试图谈论平行宇宙，这一秒他们就被粉红色气泡团团包裹，并且感觉到了不可抵抗的、甜蜜的晕眩。  
他们都不敢往前走了，此时此刻，树影，夜灯，对面的人，无一不梦幻，又无一不真实，梦境与现实的边界模糊了，他们谁也不敢确定这到底是什么。  
最美好的梦境，或者最奇妙的现实。  
风吹树梢沙沙作响，远处街道上汽车频频鸣笛，破旧的街灯拼命装点贫瘠的夜色，一切可感知的尽在眼前耳畔，偏又隔着一层层的肥皂泡，似远似近，亦真亦幻，他们被甜美的命运攫在掌中，他们亟需做出判断。  
是史蒂夫先开的口：“我能吻你吗，巴基？”  
他张开双手，放到身前，就像猎人对鹿表达善意那样，全心全意地证明自己的友善与无害。  
微光在巴基眼睛深处闪动，他的嘴唇还是该死的红润——因为紧张，他甚至又舔了一次，但他控制不住地笑了，天啊，天啊天啊，如果他的心里有一台摄像机，那画面里一定是上百头大角雄鹿在蹦着高地猛撞——他的心防都被撞得溃散了。  
他一边止不住地笑史蒂夫那个傻兮兮的问句——完全意识不到自己的反应甚至更傻——一边上前一步，与史蒂夫十指相扣，深深地吻了下去。  
这是他们经历过的所有吻中最傻气透顶的一个，因为他们都停不下来地笑，当然，不是大笑，但哪有人会吻到一半不得不抽回舌头收敛笑意、喘上半秒才能继续的？到后来他们干脆在彼此的口腔里笑——那笑已经不是笑，而是一种发自内心的快乐和甜蜜，他们像两个偷吃了蜂蜜的孩子，又像分食禁果的亚当和夏娃，一边赞叹一边沉迷，为世上有如此的甘美而痴狂。

他们手牵手走在街上。  
并且都后悔为什么几个小时前不这样做。  
凌晨时分最冷，一开口就是一团白气，史蒂夫把手呵热，捂到巴基耳朵上，现在换成他倒着走了，巴基低垂眼帘，专心追随着他的脚步，两个人的脚一个前进一个后撤，总是只差一点点就碰到，但又不会碰到，犹如某种巧妙的舞步。  
史蒂夫说：“我们得找一个电话亭，联系山姆，不然没有钱给你买车票。”  
巴基吸吸鼻子，“好啊。”他说。  
他们没有再接吻。第一个吻就像太过绚烂的烟火，把整片夜空都点亮了，于是不必再点燃其他的来增加一抹亮度；还像是一枚能开锁的钥匙，他们已经走进了门里，开门的动作也就无需再重复。

又转过一个街角之后，他们找到了一个电话亭。  
史蒂夫打电话给山姆，山姆昨晚在婚礼party上醉得一塌糊涂，但还是答应十五分钟内赶到。  
他们于是在电话亭边上依偎着取暖、等待。  
史蒂夫张开外套，对巴基说：“嘿，不想进来吗？”  
巴基笑了，像个孩子一样扑进他的怀里，细长的手指在他后腰处扣成结，还用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他下巴周围的胡须。  
史蒂夫用外套把他们紧紧裹在一起。  
“哎，现在可以告诉我你为什么一定要早早回到波士顿了吗？”  
“唔，当然。”巴基微微仰起头，好看的绿眼睛对上史蒂夫的视线：“史蒂夫·卡特，你记得吧？我们分手前在同一家公司，分手后他辞职了，而我想把最后一个接手的项目做好。我知道很多人都在看我笑话，但我可没打算因此而退缩。”  
“但是你知道，事情往往不按计划发展嘛……我被皮尔斯支到了这边，又错过了末班车，可我今天九点钟本应该坐在会议室和甲方开会的。如果我没能及时赶回去，朗姆洛带的组就会升为A组，代表整个项目组参会，我很有可能被降职。愿望当然就实现不了了。”  
“洛基，就是之前接到我电话的那个人，是我在波士顿最好的朋友。他们公司正在和我们的客户合作，我打电话给他，就是想让他哥哥帮我拖延一下时间。”  
史蒂夫怜爱地看着他。  
巴基轻轻地用额头撞了撞他的鼻梁：“喂，你不用这么同情地看着我！说说你接下来的打算。”  
史蒂夫抗议：“这可不是同情！”  
“那是什么？”  
“非要说的话，大概是为你骄傲？”  
“你说话的口气简直像我老爹！” 巴基一把掐住他的腰。  
史蒂夫反击的方式是把他更紧地锁在怀里：“我接下来，大概就是按计划参加面试吧。”  
“小号手的面试？”  
“是的。杜克·特里，一流的钢琴家，他的乐队前几个月失去了小号手。我在想，嗯……为什么不试试呢？”  
巴基赞赏地看着他：“嗯，为什么不试试呢？”  
史蒂夫低下头在他额头亲了一口。

山姆是开车过来的――谢天谢地他酒已经醒的差不多了，戴墨镜的黑皮肤小伙不耐烦地拍了拍方向盘：“所以你们能上车了吗？”  
史蒂夫于是拥着巴基跌跌撞撞坐进了车后座。  
“中央车站，嗯？”  
“对。”  
“那么，有人能好心为我解释一下吗？”山姆从后视镜打量着他们两个，“我以为我是来救急的，但看起来更像是来遭受刺激的――兄弟，我昨晚参加了一个party都没找到伴儿，你呢？在大街上随便走了走就捡到了中意的对象？”  
史蒂夫难得不好意思地笑了。  
巴基转过头来同他对望，他们同时在心里惊叹缘分的奇妙。  
山姆不忍直视似的掉转了视线，暗自撇了撇嘴。  
“对了，山姆，”史蒂夫说，“借我手机用用。”  
山姆甚至不想问他要做什么。  
史蒂夫拿着山姆的手机对巴基晃了晃，巴基立刻心领神会，报出一串电话号码。  
史蒂夫一边输入，一边把这串号码发到了自己的手机上。  
巴基按住他的手：“以防万一，我也要你的手机号码。”  
史蒂夫笑着揉了揉巴基的头发：“当然！应该的。”  
山姆在前面翻了个白眼。

车站永远是见证离别最多的地方。  
巴基在心里安慰自己，这里同样也是见证重逢最多的地方。  
史蒂夫拨开他的碎头发：“注意安全。到了记得给我电话。”  
巴基笑笑：“放心。我会的。”  
车站的大钟指向了七点。离别的时刻即将到来。奇异的是，他们都感到十分平静。  
就像风筝知道自己不会走失，因为有一条风筝线，把它和地面连在一起。  
他们感受到的，就是这样一条看不见的线，连接着两颗心脏。  
没有什么不确定的，尽管才认识了不到六个小时，但他们对彼此的了解，已经比所能想象的还要多。世上是不是真的存在这么一种人？灵魂的边缘能与另一个人的完美拼合，当他们遇到彼此的时候，生命就好像获得了平静与完整。  
再交换一个吻吧，他们同时想到。  
于是嘴唇与嘴唇接近，舌尖与舌尖相触。  
他们睁着眼，用眼神和吻彼此印证。  
是的，我爱你。  
是的，我们会很快重逢。  
要保持联络，保持好心情。  
分开时他们的嘴唇都是湿润的。  
巴基眼神闪亮地问：“我们都是回去努力战斗的，对吧？”  
史蒂夫回答：“是的，为了未来。”

FIN.


End file.
